Stalling and Falling
by thelonelyone
Summary: Just a short little something my roommate and I thought up... Hope you like it!


Stalling and Falling.... -thelonelyone and her roommate, Sarah  
  
Disclaimer: between me and Sarah, we own a ratty old beanbag chair, some chocolate, left over pizza that tastes like the box it came in, a decent collection of depressing emotional poetry, a TV (to watch JAG on, duh!), a 96 Jeep Grand Cherokee (Sarah's), a 63 Corvette ( mine- it needs some work, but it has potential ) and a loft that leaks and is in desperate need of repairs... ( it's cheap and someday, we'll get a guy to come in and fix the place up... but then he'll have to leave: we like it being just us... ) so yeah, if anyone out there wants to sue us for having a little fun with Harm and Mac, two words for you: DO IT! ( you won't get jack... whoever he is... )  
  
A/N: Sarah and I took turns on this one... I played Harm, she played Mac... It's short, and will not be continued ( I guess it won't be... ) but yeah... It's an okay read I guess... Not my best work, a little SAPPY actually... ick... But yeah, Sarah wanted to do it, and I had nothing better to do, so here it is... Enjoy!  
  
HARM AND MAC FOREVER, PUNK!  
  
Stalling and Falling...  
  
Your lips touch mine, and for a second, I think I might never breathe again. I throw away my need for air, and get used to the burning sensation oxygen depravation brings about in my chest. Do you know how much I love you? Can one kiss tell you that you are my everything, my sanity, my strength, my heart, my soul? Do you know that I picture my little girl with your soft brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes? When I hear you laugh, I wonder if our little girl will laugh like that... and I wonder if my son will never be late because he will have your impeccable sense of timing instilled in him... I wonder what it would be like to wake up next to you morning after morning. I think about what it's going to be like when we make love for the first time... Oh, God, I'm going to have to pull away from you to steal a breath... Do you realize that not kissing you is going to burn more than my weak, empty lungs are right now? I love you, Sarah Mackenzie... I love you... I need you, but oh, God... I've got to breathe...  
  
We are finally forced apart, and we are both panting, both in desperate need of air, you more than me... You're staring at me with an intensity that's setting me on fire. God, I ache, I burn for you. Do you know what you've just done to me, Harmon Rabb Jr.? You've just injected yourself into my system, and I'm already an addict. You're coursing through my veins... I'm already missing the feel of your lips on mine, already wanting to taste you again... You need to either kiss me again, or walk away... Why are doing that, why are you just staring at me? You're looking at me as if another kiss just will not be enough... Hopefully, the look I'm giving you tells you that a kiss is not all I want from you right now...  
  
I know I'm staring at you... I know I'm stalling... I can't help it... I want this to go farther than a kiss goodnight. I want this to lead to a night of love making... I want that to lead to us being together for forever, a wedding, a house, a minivan, kids... I want all of that with you. What if I told you all of that? Would you run away? Would you laugh at me? Or would you tell me that you have been waiting, that all I have to do to make you mine is ask? The look in your eyes is telling me that if I want you... and I do... If I want you I can have you... Do you know what this will mean? There will be no stopping this once it starts, Mac. I don't want just one night... I want the rest of our lives.. I don't just want part of you, I want all of you... The good, the bad, the in between.... Whatever it is that makes you the most beautiful, loyal, trusting individual I've ever met... I want all of that...  
  
Please, do something, Harm... Are you having second thoughts? Please don't be regretting what we just did... Don't start thinking that we should take things slow... We've been taking things slow for years... God, Harm, please do something... Say something, anything... Kiss me again... Kiss me, or walk away... But do something before I take matters into my own hands...  
  
What the hell is going on? Nothing? Why am I not kiss you? Why are you not in my arms? Why haven't you unlocked that damn door and pulled me into your apartment? Mac, please do something... Say something, anything... God, I can't take this much longer... My heart can't take this silence, this awkwardness that is lingering in the air... Damn, this is killing me... I want to be kissing you, touching you....  
  
Why the hell are you just standing there? Why the hell are you not kissing me, touching me? Damn you, Harmon Rabb Jr., you're the biggest fucking tease... You lead me on with those eyes and that smile, you kiss me with those fiery lips, branding me, claiming me as yours, and then you just stand there... I heard that... I heard that sigh... Oh, this isn't good... You're backing out... You're going to walk away from me, you sorry bastard... Do you know how much I love you? How much I want you? Fuck this... Fuck you.  
  
I watch you as turn and unlock the door. My heart soars, filled with hope once again. Damn, shot down. You whisper a sad little "goodnight, Harm" and walk into your apartment. Okay so this might not being going as well as planned. I do the first thing I think of doing- I reach out for you. The look you give me is less than encouraging but hell, I've got to do something. I can't just let tonight end like this... Oh, damn, I want you... that shot of passionate adrenaline that just rushed to my head when my hand wrapped around your forearm makes me a little dizzy at first, but I sober up and utter the only words I can think of. "I want you." My voice is deep, almost a growl, and for a moment, the look on your face tells me that maybe I should have chosen my words a little more carefully.  
  
Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just tell me that he wants me? My mind reeling, I ask quite possibly the dumbest question anyone in the entire universe has ever asked... "You want me?"  
  
I can't help but smile. My Marine is beautiful when she's confused. I laugh a little before telling her, "Let me come in, and I'll explain..."  
  
He wants to come in and explain the statement "I want you"? He wants me? What the hell? Now what? Now what? Oh, God, Marine... get it together... Suck it up- don't fuck it up... "Come in." I somehow manage to say as I open the door and watch him walk into my apartment. "I let you in... Now get to the explaining..." I say, and I know I'm smiling way too hard but I can't help it.  
  
"Before this goes any further, I've just got a few things I need to tell you..." I say, watching her expressions change a thousand times in three seconds. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad... I just need to let you know a few things..." I pause and steal a few deep breaths as I feel her eyes on me. She's got a questioning look on her face, and I can't help but melt. I know she's wondering what the hell I want to tell her... Hell, I'm starting to wonder what I want to tell her... I compose myself and continue. "I picture my little girl with your soft brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. When I hear you laugh, I wonder if our little girl will laugh like that... and I wonder if my son will never be late because he will have your impeccable sense of timing instilled in him... And I don't want this to be just tonight... I want us to be together forever. I want a wedding, a house, a minivan, kids... I want all of that with you. I know this might come as a surprise, me wanting all of this with you... But I have loved you for so long. You're the one for me. I mean, I dream about us together, raising our kids, going on family vacations, taking our kids to kindergarten, helping our daughter pick out a dress for the prom, watching them graduate from high school, helping them choose a good college or choose to be a Navy brat or a green Marine... I want you. That's what I mean... When I say I want you, I mean I want 'all' of you..." I can't believe I just said all of that. I'm as surprised as she looks...  
  
What the hell did he just say? Did he just mention us getting married? Having kids? Having to help them choose Navy or Marine Corps? Oh, my God, he's serious... He wants a future with me... I can't do anything but smile. Maybe I should be crying, but I'm not... For some reason, I'm just standing here, staring at him as he stared at me just a brief three minutes and forty-eight seconds ago... "I love you." After what 'he' just said, my simple statement seems so small, but it's all I've got to give....  
  
"I love you too, Mac." I say, smiling back at her. Damn, she just told me she loves me... She loves me. Mac loves me. She wants everything with me that I want with her... I can't help it. I know I shouldn't, but my damn eyes have a mind of their own, and the fill with tears, and the tears streak down my cheeks as I watch her reach up and dry my tears. I'm only human, and hearing her tell me that she loves me did something on the inside of me... Oh, God, she loves me.. My girl loves me...  
  
Holy shit, he cried. I told him I love him and he cried. I can't take it. Before I can get my emotions under check, I feel warm tears start to fall... He returns the favor, wipes away my tears, and smiles down at me... I melt. I'm crying and smiling and laughing all at once as he looks at me, his eyes full love and desire.  
  
"Lets get stated on making little Macs." I say, smiling down at her and watching my words register. She smiles and I know she's mine.  
  
"Or little Harms..." I say, smiling up at him with a laugh... With that, I take his hand and lead him into the bedroom...  
  
THE END.  
  
( use your imagination, people. ) 


End file.
